Neptune
, Nereid | Species = | Warp = | Population = | Capital = | Gravity = 1.19 standard | Diameter = 49,528 km | Equatorial circumference= | Length of day = 0.67 solar days | land mass = | altimage = neptune 2409.jpg | Icon1 = 45px|UFP emblem image. 45px|Locator logo showing [[the galaxy's Alpha Quadrant.]] }} Neptune (Sol VIII) is a planet in the Sol system. The planet is the eighth planet from the sun, and is a gas giant. ( ) In 2065, the rescued a disabled Vulcan ship discovered near Neptune, marking official first contact between Humans and Vulcans. ( ) :This data point was invalidated canonically by the events of . Background Neptune had four rings. The planet’s magnetosphere and axis of rotation were misaligned, producing complex electromagnetic distortions. The 18,000 km thick atmosphere was made of nitrogen, water and ice, with a high surface pressure and a temperature of -200 degrees Celsius. ( ) Neptune’s largest moon was . The second moon (by distance from Neptune) was Nereid, which housed a Federation research facility in the 23rd century. ( | }}) Federation starships that were called were either named for this world, or for the mythological figure the planet was named after. History In 2063, the Vulcan scout ship T'Plana-Hath was near Neptune when it detected Zefram Cochrane’s warp flight. ( ) In 2078, Zefram Cochrane contended to Adrik Thorsen that a warp bomb was impossible, because the sun’s gravity triggered wormholes if continuum-distortion fields were formed too closely together. The distortion field’s maximum potential length was about 100 meters out by Neptune. He had done warp research past Neptune on John Cabal, an old ice freighter refitted as a microgravity lab. ( }}) In 2151, as they were admiring the new in a shuttlepod, Charles Tucker III said she could travel warp 4.5, to which Captain Jonathan Archer replied "Neptune and back in six minutes!" ( ) In 2156, Commodore Archer assembled a fleet at Neptune, including and 12 ships, far enough out to avoid civilian notice. From there he launched the United Earth's largest solo military action to date, a successful bid to retake Berengaria VII from the Romulan Empire. had joined the group en route to avoid the 13 jinx. ( ) Two ships burned up in the atmosphere of Neptune early in the 23rd century. ( ) In 2249, under the guise of an early cadet training cruise, James T. Kirk, Spock, and other trainees felt it necessary to board the and take her out of Earth Spacedock. They were pursuing Abel Griffyn, who fled to Neptune in the Random Wave. Kirk ordered them to surrender, but Random Wave responded with evasive maneuvers, phaser shots to the primary sensor array, and a ramming maneuver that careened both ships out of orbit toward the planet. Three Orion corsairs appeared out from under cloud cover to take Random Wave s cargo. Luckily, ten starships including the had hidden behind the planet’s moons and rings, and took charge. ( ) There was an early Neptune colony. Kirk recalled that a from that colony once described Cestus XIV as "a planet drunk with springtime." ( ) In 2380, when a Borg cube approached Pluto, Fleet Commander regrouped Starfleet defenses in orbit of Neptune. They watched as the cube absorbed the dwarf planet and its moons. ( ) Apocrypha * The RPG The Dominion War Sourcebook: The Fires of Armageddon, published by Last Unicorn Games after they had lost their Star Trek licence, stated that prior to the Breen assault on Earth in late-2375, the Breen fleet attacked the outer defense perimeter of the Starfleet 3rd Fleet over Neptune. Appendices Appearances * * * References * * * * * }} * | }} * * * * * * Connections External links * * Category:Planets Category:Sol system Category:Alpha Quadrant planets Category:Federation worlds Category:Eighth planets